Get back up, Naruto
by blackiecatty
Summary: You didn't get back up she screamed you always get back up! and for once Naruto didn't know what to say. naruto and hinata pairings.


**Get back up, Naruto**

**Summary: Naruto got hurt and didn't get back up. Now he has to make a promise, he is not sure he could fulfill. Naruto Hinata. Not a sad story or anything.**

**Disclaimer: you know what I have to say. And I know what I have to say. We all know what I have to say okay. I don't own Naruto. **

Naruto had a sad life. So he had a kind of sense that told him someone he really liked was sad or angry. And that sense was buzzing like a demented bumblebee as he strolled through Kohana Park.

Trusting that sense completely he walked deeper into the park, his bandaged head throbbing and his broken arm stinging. As he neared a bench in the shadows he saw a small shaking form.

Trotting as fast as his arm would allow him he recognized the form of Hinata. She was sobbing with her hands in her face.

"Hina-chan, are you okay?" he asked.

The girl looked up at him, glanced at his head and arm and started crying all over again.

"Hina-chan?"

"You fell" she sobbed vaguely. "And you didn't get back up. You always get back up but you didn't." He blinked

"Why are you worried, Hina-chan? I am okay." He said worriedly.

"That's not the point!" she yelled. "The point is I've seen too may people fall and stay down but not you, Naruto-kun. Never you. You always get back up to prove yourself and you didn't. YOU DIDN'T!" she screeched.

The yelling seemed to wear her out. "You gave me hope because you always stood tall and got back up. But when you didn't get back, when you hurt got injured, up you stole that hope and destroyed it. I never took you for a thief."

Naruto twitched. He had been called many things in his lifetime: moron, loser, baka, teme, demon, satin-child, bastard and so on. But not once, not once, had he ever been called a thief. And he didn't like it.

He knew Hinata liked him. Even if he didn't act like it, he knew. But he also knew many people considered him to be scum and if he showed Hinata feeling and her father rejected him, he didn't want her to have to choose between her family and him. It would tear her gentle heart up. He refused to do that to her.

Naruto stalked up to her and picked her up, so she was standing. "I am up again aren't I?" he growled angrily. She shivered. Partially because Naruto had never growled at her and partially because his nose was toughing and brushing against her own.

Naruto immediately took her shiver the wrong way for he stepped back and bowed his head in shame. "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that. It's just-"Hinata interrupted him. "I know. And I will never call you a thief again on one condition." Naruto looked up hopefully. "You have to make me a promise" she whispered her lavender eyes foggy. "Yes, anything, Hina-chan." She looked into his blue eyes, her own pleading. "Promise me that you'll always get back up and come back to me."

Naruto blinked and his eyes softened. "Hinata-chan you know I can't promise that. I can't control what happens on missions." She blinked and turned away. She sighed and started to walk away from Naruto but he wouldn't allow her to. She whipped around angry again. She was about to yell but Naruto beat her to it. "What do you want me to say, huh?!? Do want me to say I will always come back, and if I die and can't come back, that you will be angry with me?!? Do you want me to always stay alive?!? Even with the kyuubi inside me I can't promise that?!" "Then promise me you'll marry me, when I'm ready!" screamed Hinata, her eyes squeezed shut. "You see! I can do that! I, Naruto Uzumaki, future hokage, promise to marry you, Hinata Hyuuga, heir to the Hyuuga title, whenever you want me too! Okay?!!? I can do that! I love you and you love me so it'll work!" "Great! I love you too, Naruto Uzumaki!" yelled Hinata.

Both froze as they realized what they had said. Hinata looked down in embarrassment. "You don't have to do that promise" she whispered. She felt a callused finger hook itself under her chin and pull her face up so her lavender eyes met Naruto's blue ones. "There is a reason why I don't like being called a liar and it is not because it is an insult" whispered Naruto, unconsciously bringing his face closer to hers. "The reason is…not once in my life have I ever broken a promise before." Then he kissed her. It was not passionate or rough or even a very mushy kiss. But it was a sweet and loving one. One that was completely made of care and love and Hinata loved it. He broke away glancing at Hinata's misty eyes. "And I have no reason to start now" he finished, staring gently at the girl in his arms. She grinned and whispered "I love you, Naruto Uzumaki. But I want one more promise until I let you kiss me again.

" Naruto's eyes became hungry. "What is that promise?" Hinata pouted and pulled herself out of Naruto arm. "Well, I can't let it be that easily, Naruto-kun." And with that she took off, knowing damn well it would be hard for him to run while he was healing. "God damn it, Hinata-chan. If I didn't freaking love you so damn I would so kill you!" yelled Naruto as he chased after Hinata to get that promise. What he didn't know was that he had already fulfilled it. He told her he loved and he chased after her. That was the promise Hinata had in mind the whole time.

**The end. Or is it?**

**Blackiecatty**


End file.
